


Disheveled

by mohinikapuahi



Series: January 2014 WOTD Drabbles [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi





	Disheveled

Steve McGarrett stood calmly; a wooden staff balanced in his hands, and spun it idly as he watched his opponent. 

Kono, her own staff balanced lightly in her hand as she watched her quarry, smiled sweetly at him.

“I could die of old age before you make your move Kono.” He prompted her.

“Good things come to those who wait Boss.” Kono nodded with a smile.

Before he could retort Chin Ho stepped onto the lanai.

As Steve turned to look at his friend, Kono made her move. Three blows and a cunning sidestep and a disheveled Steve was down.


End file.
